1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved computer system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for performing repetitive operations on a database in a computer system. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for performing repetitive operations on a database by creating custom groups of individuals in a computer system.
2. Background
Information systems are used for many different purposes. For example, an information system may be used to process payroll to generate paychecks for employees in an organization. Additionally, an information system also may be used by a human resources department to maintain benefits and other records about employees. For example, a human resources department may manage health insurance, wellness plans, and other programs and organizations using an employee information system. As yet another example, an information system may be used to determine when to hire new employees, assign employees to projects, perform reviews for employees, and other suitable operations for the organization. As another example, a research department in the organization may use an information system to store and analyze information to research new products, perform reviews of employees, hire new employees, analyze products, or for other suitable operations.
Currently used information systems include databases. These databases store information about the organization. For example, these databases store information about employees, products, research, product analysis, business plans, and other information about the organization.
The information systems may be used in performing operations for an organization. The operations may include hiring operations and project assignments.
Frequently, individual employees responsible for performing operations for an organization may need to perform the same administrative action on various individuals or assets across the organization in the information system. Existing systems may require employees to perform the same administrative action on each of the individuals or assets.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. For example, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that overcome a technical problem of performing repetitive operations on a database that make performing operations for an organization more cumbersome and time-consuming than desired.